This invention relates to a skateboard and more particularly to a skateboard which provides for a generally improved riding performance.
Skateboarding is an increasingly popular sport. In its early stages, about twenty or more years ago, the skateboards were rather crude devices generally comprising the front and back wheels of a rollerskate attached to a stiff board. These crude devices lacked stability, had limited maneuverability and were generally dangerous. Thus, a rider was very limited in what he could do during a ride and had to be extremely cautious in riding the skateboard in order to avoid an accident. As a result, interest in the sport of skateboarding waned.
This interest was rejuvenated however with the advent of certain improvements in the skateboards. The principal improvements involved the use of polyurethane wheels which provided for greater control and stability and the use of journaled assemblies or so-called trucks to connect the wheels to the board which increased the turning capacity of the skateboard. Another improvement involved the use of a more flexible board upon which the rider stood.
As a result of the improvements to the skateboard device, not only did interest in the sport increase substantially, but performances by the participants improved and expanded and became very refined. For example, even the non-competitive rider is able to ride down steep hills, turn sharply and make jumps. The more experienced and competitive riders can do even more. They ride at high speeds, traverse steep bowls and obstacle courses, make jumps were they jumb off the board over an obstacle and then land back on the skateboard, and, on occasion, they even ride in a hand stand fashion on the board.
However, with the increased interest and the increased competition, a strong desire developed for a skateboard with improved performance characteristics which will provide an improved ride not only for the average rider but also for the competitive rider. The present invention is directed to the satisfaction of this desire.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a skateboard which provides for greater control, increased riding comfort and better maneuverability than the skateboards heretofore used. These and other objects are met by the present invention which briefly includes a flat platform on which a rider stands or otherwise rides, front and back wheel assemblies each of which comprises a pair of wheels and a truck and suspension means which flexibly mount the wheel assemblies to the platform. Such means also permit adjustment in the degree of flexibility between the wheel assemblies and the platform and adjustment of the mounting position of the trucks relative to the platform surface.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard which can be propelled by the rider while both of the rider's feet remain on the platform with better results than the heretofore used skateboards. Still another object is to provide a skateboard which can be turned easily and quickly. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a skateboard having improved performance characteristics which is relatively economical to manufacture. These above objects as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and following detailed description of the invention.